


A softie turned narco

by peanutbuttercrunch



Category: Queen of the South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbuttercrunch/pseuds/peanutbuttercrunch
Summary: James thought about her a lot too.





	A softie turned narco

**Author's Note:**

> Second character piece. James is my second most favourite character after Teresa. Next one will probably be (current) queen Camila. I love comments ;)

James passed his hands in his hair which had become greasy after pulling it for so long. He was in a constant state of alarm. His smoking habit had gone up since he had left the army. Back then he was barely smoking at all, it remained casual. Smoking and driving fast had become his two gadgets to combat pressure, although now Teresa was part of the picture as well and this was a pressure point for him. He could not say he had liked her from the beginning. To all newcomers, he tried not to care or even glance by fear of remembering. Most people that ended up in this business were tough and fierce but Teresa was another kind. She was surviving in glory. He always thought she could be a good poker player, bluffing at every corner and gifted with a good instinct. She could lie to many people but not him. He knew how to read her. He could felt what she was thinking most of the time, painfully ugly would be a good way to describe her ghosts. 

Both of them were similar in many ways. He was ambitious, she had already promoted herself. She strived to keep the good in her, he was good in spite of what he thought. Elements that could bring union and destruction in the duo. Was it not part of the beauty of their relationship? It kept them from committing a step of no return because once they would have admitted they would not be able to ignore.   
Feelings. Those were common in James’ mind since patrolling with Teresa. He could tell there was something on her side too. His judgements might not have been the best at all times but his guts were unmistaken. Actions could deceive. She was harder with him probably because she expected from him than anyone else. However, looks never betrayed. He could see the way she looked at him. She remained an enigma on many levels and choosing to solve it was a Cornelian dilemma. 

James was now part of the narco world surrounded by evil and tempted by an angel of death. What they could have would die even before it would start. There was no point in trying, he knew that. Speeding up and a thumb callus would do for now.


End file.
